This invention relates to apparatus for use by outdoors persons and more particularly to apparatus for use by hikers, fishermen and others desiring to measure and monitor ambient air temperature and/or water temperatures at pre-selected locations and depths.
It is known that fish are more prone to feeding when the water is at a certain temperature or within a certain temperature range. Consequently, many serious fishermen carry thermometers or other temperature measuring devices to enable them to determine when and where the fish are more likely to bite. These temperature measurement devices typically take the form of a thermometer connected to the end of a string. The thermometer is thrown into the water while grasping the string in order to measure the temperature at predetermined locations and depths. This is a rather inconvenient procedure which requires carrying another piece of gear, that is the string and thermometer; retrieving the thermometer from the pocket or other storage location, unraveling the string, throwing the thermometer into the water, and letting it sink to the desired depths.
In addition to being inconvenient, the procedure is unsatisfactory in that it is often difficult to insure that the thermometer has been positioned at the desired location and depth and maintain the thermometer at that position. For example, in swift currents, the thermometer will have a tendency to drift thereby making it difficult to measure the temperature at the desired location and depth. Even if it is possible to place the thermometer in the desired location, it must remain there for a period of time sufficient to permit the thermometer reading to stabilize. Once again, this is difficult in locations where the water is in motion. Finally, after the temperature reading has stabilized the thermometer must be retrieved by winding in the string then returning the apparatus to its storage location after reading the indicated temperature. Quite often, this procedure entails the use of both hands. As a result, it is difficult to hold other objects, for example a fishing pole, at such times.
The apparatus described and claimed in the parent application overcame these difficulties by providing a water temperature measuring device in which a temperature sensor is located adjacent one end of an elongated member such as a hiking/wading staff or a fishing rod. A temperature read-out device is located in the vicinity of the other end of the elongated member. The output of the temperature sensor is coupled to the temperature read-out device by appropriate means supported in or on the elongated member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water temperature measuring device of the type shown and described in the parent application with an alarm to indicate when temperature extremes are exceeded.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the water temperature measurement device with an alarm when a specific temperature is detected.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide the water temperature measuring device with means for providing temperature read-out in accordance with a pre-selected scale.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a water temperature measuring device with a plurality of battery sources and means for automatically turning the power sources off in order to extend their life.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a water temperature measuring device which will measure ambient air temperature as well as water temperature.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following description of the invention.